Canção de Amor
by Srta. Erisu
Summary: Uma pequena songfic... só lendo pra ver... que resuminho brega vish!


**Ai No Uta**

**Canção de Amor**

**Atarashii asa wo mukaetara**

**ookiku te wo hiroge shinkokyuu**

**Kinou no kanashii namida wo**

**taiyou wa wasuresasete kureru**

"**_Quando eu encontro o sol da manhã_**

_**Amplamente eu abro os braços e respiro fundo**_

_**O sol me faz esquecer**_

_**das lágrimas derramadas ontem"**_

O sol já estava alto o que chegava a incomodar uma garota de lindos cabelos negros em seu quarto . Com a forte luz dos raios de sol ela acaba despertando e se deparando com algo que não queria que fosse real: estava só... Estava em seu quarto sozinha. Nem sinal de que ele tenha vindo vê-la durante a noite. Ela levanta ainda sonolenta e vai ao banheiro. Ao voltar pega a escova de cabelo e arruma os cabelos desarrumados. Ouve um barulho e vai até a janela em esperança de ser seu amado vindo busca-la. Alarme falso, era somente seu gato Buyou brincando pelo pátio do templo.

Umm... que sol gostoso...-ela suspira e esquece temporariamente da dor que já sente há vários dias seguidos. Uma lágrima escorre pela face da colegial lembrando-a da separação.

Dias atrás havia brigado mais uma vez com seu amado, mas dessa vez foi diferente... ele dissera que nunca mais a veria, nem se ele estivesse morto a veria novamente.

Filha venha tomar café!- exclama uma voz familiar para os ouvidos da garota.

Não estou com fome...

Ela ouve passos e um tempo depois a porta do quarto se abre.

Querida você precisa comer um pouco! Ontem você não comeu direito!

Depois eu como, agora eu não to afim.

Olhe Kagome, você não deve se abater desse jeito. Como você pretende voltar pro outro mundo e dizer o que sente a ele, hãn?

Eu não vou voltar...- diz a garota em um fio de voz.

Mas á claro que vai!

Ele não quer me ver...

Escute aqui.-a mãe abraça a filha fraternalmente - Por mais que o cabeça dura do Inu-Yasha diga que não quer te ver eu sei que no fundo, no fundo ele quer sim. E essa é a questão! Vocês dois tem um gênio forte e ficam insistindo em que o outro é o errado e ele deve pedir desculpas.- a mãe da garota sorri- Se arrume e volte pra ele. Garanto que ele vai ficar feliz em te ver!

Eu não sei se devo...

Faça isso querida. Vocês são jovens e tem muito que brigar pela frente! Mas agora volte lá e conserte esse erro antes que seja tarde demais e você se arrependa.

Obrigada mãe...- sussurra a garota enxugando algumas lágrimas.

**Kondo aeru hi made**

**kitto iroiro aru ne**

**Demo ne sore wa**

**sore de hitsuyou na koto desu**

**Ippai naitari mo shite**

**Yatto egao no imi ga**

**Wakaru you ni nareba**

**kowai mono nashi da**

**Sou toku kara**

**arata na SUTAATO da!**

"**_Devem haver muitas coisas para acontecer_**

_**até o dia que nos encontremos novamente,**_

_**mas essas coisas devem acontecer**_

_**Chorando muito,**_

_**se eu finalmente entendesse**_

_**o significado de um sorriso...**_

_**Não há nada o que temer**_

**_É este o lugar para se fazer todo um novo começo!"_**

"Mamãe está certa... Acho que devemos deixar essa briga de lado".- ela sorri - Não vejo a hora de encontra-lo novamente.

Então ande logo querida! - fala a mãe dela saindo do quarto.

Kagome vai ao guarda-roupa e pega o seu vestido favorito. Um delicado vestido rosa-bebê, com alças e um belo decote. Coloca um colar prateado e um brinco da mesma cor. Passa lápis nos olhos e um brilho nos lábios. Sandália plataforma rosa-claro pra combinar com o vestido. O vestido ia até os joelhos acabando-se por aí mesmo.

Básica, mas atraente...-fala ela olhando pro decote.- Éh, estou pronta!

A doce colegial corre até o posso-come-ossos e o pula segurando firmemente os fragmentos da Jóia de Quatro Almas. Ela sai do poço com dificuldade.

Finalmente de volta... Os dias são longos longe daqui.- fala ela sorrindo.- Espero que ele queira me ver...ahhh... Esse lugar é maravilhoso... "Vamos recomeçar aqui..."

Kagome...

Kagome olha pro lado e vê seu amado hanyou parado admirando-a.

Olá Inu-Yasha! Como está?

Como ela conseguia? Depois de tê-la mandado embora e dito que não mais queria vê-la, ela estava à sua frente toda sorridente? Ele respira fundo e sente um cheiro fraco de lágrimas. Sentiu o coração apertar e um enorme remorso por ter dito palavras tão duras àquela humana tão frágil.

Sabe, eu estava pensando... Todas as nossas brigas, pra que elas servem? Onde queremos chegar com elas? Quero te contar um segredo...- ela se aproxima do jovem que somente a observa.- Eu fiquei com muito medo!-sussurra ela com a mão sobre os lábios em um riso maroto.

Medo?

Éh! Medo de nunca mais te ver... Mas acho que o que aconteceu foi bom, pelo menos pra mim... Assim pude perceber o quão chata e sem alegria é minha vida sem você.-ela sorri.

O jovem cora da cabeça aos pés e se aproxima lentamente da colegial.

Aconteceram muitas coisas enquanto eu não vim pra cá. Acabei me dedicando um pouco mais à escola e acabei passando de ano. Agora eu estou de férias e minhas amigas me fazem uma visita todo dia pois elas me achavam muito deprimida. E aqui? Aconteceu algo?

Não...- diz o jovem hanyou baixinho.- Você... chorou muito?

Eu...- Kagome senta no chão e Inu-Yasha senta ao seu lado.- Sim eu chorei bastante... Minha mãe disse que eu poderia encher um rio com tantas lágrimas.- ela sorri deixando o perturbado.

Me desculpe! –exclama o hanyou abraçando a colegial afobadamente. – Eu não queria ter dito aquelas coisas a você... eu... simplesmente estava fora de controle!- ele arregala os olhos ao sentir os delicados braços da garota o envolvendo em um abraço apertado.

**Sannenmae to ima**

**kuraberu yori**

**Juunen saki no koto**

**IMEEJI shitai**

**Nantonaku sae nai mainichi mo**

**Ashita ni**

**tsunagatte iru kara**

"**_Melhor que comparar agora e três anos atrás_**

**_é eu querer imaginar as coisas daqui a dez anos!_**

_**Talvez o hoje não sejam só rosas**_

_**mas ele vai nos levar para um amanhã melhor**_

_**Até encontrarmo-nos novamente**_

_**Não fizemos nenhuma promessa**_

_**mas nada pode ser feito a esse respeito..."**_

Não se preocupe com isso Inu-Yasha... Eu estou bem...ao seu lado...

Boba... eu só te faço sofrer não é?

Não Inu-Yasha... Desde que eu te conheci minha vida mudou completamente... Prefiro tudo como está agora do que à anos atrás...

Por que?- pede ele afagando os cabelos dela.

Por causa de você... Anos atrás minha vida era um tédio e agora é tudo tão diferente... Eu te achei, te libertei do lacre, começamos a busca pelos fragmentos da jóia... Talvez hoje não sejam nossos melhores momentos mas quem sabe amanhã não melhora, ein?

Certamente... Obrigado por voltar, isso tudo é tão chato sem você por perto...Eu senti muito a sua falta...

Eu também Inu-Yasha... eu também...

**Kondo aeru hi made**

**yakusoku wa nai kedo**

**Demo ne sore wa sore de**

**shou ga nai koto na'n desu**

**Ippai butsukariatte**

**han'ninmae no boku ga**

**Kimi ni yuiitsu dekiru koto wa tada hitotsu**

**Kono ai no uta todokeru koto dake**

**Itsumo donna toki mo**

**kimi no egao o misete**

**Datte sore ga boku no**

**takaramono na'n desu**

**Kondo aeru hi made**

**yakusoku wa nai kedo**

**Demo ne sore wa sore de**

**taisetsu na koto desu**

**Ippai naitari mo shite**

**Yatto egao no imi ga**

**Wakaru you ni nareba**

**kowai mono nashi da**

**Saa toku kara**

**arata na SUTAATO da!**

"**_Depois de muita correria de um contra o outro_**

_**O que alguém como eu**_

_**pode fazer é lhe enviar esta única coisa**_

_**enviar essa canção de amor**_

_**Por favor, mostre-me seu sorriso sempre,**_

_**acontecendo o que acontecer**_

_**porque esse é o meu tesouro**_

_**Até encontrarmo-nos novamente**_

_**Não fizemos nenhuma promessa**_

_**Mas isto é o importante (que ele espera pelo dia em que se**_

_**encontrem novamente)**_

_**Chorando muito,**_

_**se eu finalmente entendesse**_

_**o significado de um sorriso...**_

_**Não há nada o que temer**_

**_É este o lugar para se fazer todo um novo começo!"_**

Inu-Yasha... eu preciso de você...

Pra que?

Pra que eu sobreviva...- Inu-Yasha a puxa para seu colo - Eu...eu...

Kagome...

Que?

Não precisa dizer... eu já sei...- Inu-Yasha subitamente beija a garota. Kagome se assusta com o movimento repentino de seu amado, mas aproveita e retribui com todo amor e carinho.Eles se separam por falta de ar e Inu-Yasha abraça Kagome fortemente.- E saiba que eu também te amo...

Kagome sorri mas não pode evitar que uma lágrima escorra. Inu-Yasha limpa a lágrima com os dedos tentando mostrar um sorriso leve.

Agora não precisa mais chorar... só sorria pra mim como você sempre fez...

Inu-Yasha era uma lágrima de felicidade! Hoje eu estou muuuuuiiiiiito feliz por estar ao seu lado!Eu te amo tanto!

Eu sei disso... minha Kagome...

Os dois ficam ali curtindo aquele momento até a noite, indo em seguida à casa da vovó Kaede. No dia seguinte partiram para a jornada em busca dos fragmentos da jóia.

Oi gente! Fazem tantos séculos que eu não coloco nenhuma fic aqui! Hehehehe... mas fazer o que? Bicho burro uma vez, bicho burro eternamente!.'

Escrevi essa fic a muuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiitttttttttttttttttttttttttttttttooooooooooooooooo tempo atrás que nem lembrava mais que ela existia! Uhauhauaha... Mas agora é sério, vou ver se consigo começar a colocar minhas outras fics ok? Vamos ver se vou conseguir! Espero que tenham gostado da fic! Beijinhos e até mais!


End file.
